1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic clip mounting device for automating a punching step and a clip mounting step in working or operating on an elongated work or work piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a radiator support in an automobile for example is produced by working an elongated work in the following steps. First, the elongated work is cut to a predetermined length, and a plurality of holes are formed through the work at predetermined intervals by using a plurality of drilling machines, multiple spindle drilling machines or punching presses. Then, clips are manually inserted into the holes by an operator. In another way, when the clips are mounted by a machine, the holes are sequentially detected one by one, and the clips are automatically inserted into the detected holes. The latter case as well as the former case of course requires the two steps of detecting the holes and inserting the clips into the holes, thereby causing a reduced productive efficiency. Further, as the step of forming the holes through the work and the step of mounting the clips are carried out at different places, or in discontinuous two steps, working efficiency is reduced. Additionally, in the case that the radiator support is produced by separate steps of the punching step and the clip inserting step, it is necessary to independently position the work in the separate steps. Especially, in the case that the work is made of rubber materials, the rubber materials are expanded and contracted in the separate steps, resulting in inaccurate positioning of the work.